Last To Know
by Sybranna
Summary: What happens when Sasuke is the last to know, and how does he continue?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Sasuke, bummer about Sakura."  
>"What do you mean Naruto?"<br>"Y'know about how she left you for Gaara."  
>"Wait, what?"<br>"You mean ya didn't know?"  
>"No I didn't know!"<br>"Oh, oops, gotta go teme."  
>"Naruto, when did you hear this?"<br>"I didn't."  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"I mean I saw it."  
>"Oh."<br>"Yeah, sorry about this Sasuke."

1 Hour Later

"Sakura what's going on?"  
>"Isn't it obvious, I left you."<br>"Why did I hear about it from Naruto of all people?"  
>"Oh, seems I forgot to tell you."<br>"Sakura, why?"  
>"Because I am tired of all the struggling and compromising."<br>"Sakura I tried to give you everything!"  
>"Well you did a lousy job!"<br>"How can you say that?"  
>"Simple I just move my mouth."<br>"Sakura!..."  
>"Listen Sasuke, no begging or complaining can change my mind."<br>"But what about what we had?"  
>"We don't have anything anymore."<br>"Sakura all that stuff you said about loving me?"  
>"Well I take it back."<br>"How?"  
>"It's really quite easy, bye now Sasuke." *slam*<p>

As I walk back to my house I think over what Sakura said, 'how is it that five years can mean nothing to her?' I came back five years ago for her. Now she just up and leaves me, how could she do that? No matter how much I think, I won't be able to figure it out. I might as well get home before it rains. As I make my way home, the rain starts to fall. I use the rain to mask my tears, as strange as it is I actually do love her, or should it be did? When I get home I thank Kami I brought my house keys. I unlock my door and make my way into my apartment. I head to my bedroom, as I'm undressing for bed I see the picture of me and Sakura smiling at the zoo, I make sure to turn it away from the bed as I lay down and fall asleep, unfortunately being dragged through dreams of me and Sakura's time together.

*flashback 1* "Sasuke do you love me?" "Of course." "Then why do you never hold my hand?" "Because I don't want anyone hassling you." "That's not a very good reason." "No, but it's the truth." *giggle* "I love you Sasuke!" "And I love you." *end of flashback 1*

*start of flashback 2* "Oh my Kami, you're hurt!" "It's nothing Sakura." "But you're bleeding!" "I'll be fine, the real question is are you all right?" "Of course, why?" "Because if you're all right then I'll be fine." She blushes as I kiss her forehead tenderly. *end of flashback 2*

'Even then I loved her so much', I think as I drift into a restless sleep.

Author's Note:

Hey! Sorry about how I wrote it before i'm not used to fanfiction yet, but still that's no excuse, I should've wrote it better. I'm going to try better from now on. Thanks to TheRealGoodyTwoShoes for the tip!


	2. Chapter 2

Chpt. 2

I'm gonna try to continue this me and my friend came up with some ideas, but then again that's the easy part.

Sasuke sat on the Hokage monument crying 'Why? Why, Sakura?' It was rare for an Uchiha to show emotion, and it was impossibly rare for an Uchiha to cry, but Sasuke couldn't help it. He had loved Sakura more than anything, he came back for her they were together for 5 years, and she tossed him to the side like he was trash!

Naruto was on his way to his favorite spot, when he saw his best friend already there and he was...crying...In all the years Naruto had known Sasuke he didn't once see the Raven cry and now because of that bitch Sakura he was crying. Naruto felt a stab in his heart, it momentarily stopped beating 'Sasuke...I'm sorry...' he thought to himself. 'He is probably mad at me by how I told him, but I thought she had already broke it off, I thought he was fine...I-I'm so sorry, Sasuke...'

"Sasuke, I'm sorry that you had to find out from me, I'm sorry that all of this happened..." Naruto broke off not knowing what else he could say.

"Please dobe, just go away, please just leave me alone." Replied the heart broken Uchiha.

"Sasuke..."

"Why was I the last to know? Shouldn't I have been the first? Why, just tell me why did she leave me for him!"

"I'm sorry..."

"It doesn't matter, nothing matters anymore, nothing..." Sasuke got up and started to walk away.

"Please don't leave, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled after him, but the raven was already gone.

...Sasuke...

Sasuke tore up his bedroom looking for anything that would help ease the pain, once he failed in finding anything he moved to the bathroom. There he found some pain pills, he opened the bottle and swallowed every pill that was inside of it...When it failed to work he rushed out of his house, he entered the red light district, knowing that he would find something to help him there.

He walked into an alley where he bumped into a group of people, "Don't try anything funny, am am perfectly capable of kicking your asses, I am here to buy...something..." Sasuke warned.

"Yo, it coo we ain't gonna try nothin, so what is this somethin you want?" Said a man waring a mask, he appeared to be the leader.

"Something that will kill my pain...something that will help me forget..." The shinobi replied.

"I gots the stuff you lookin for, here...you gots the cash?" the man replied.

"Yes here, that is enough isn't it?" Sasuke questioned

"yea that nough, here take it you will forget everythin soon nough." The man handed over the "stuff" Sasuke took it and waked away. When he got home he went strait to his room, and consumed the "stuff" he let it take him from the world...

...Morning After...

When Sasuke first woke up everything was a blur, he couldn't seem to remember all of a sudden the memories came back, flooding his mind. He remembered how Naruto told him about Sakura, then his confrontation with he, he then remembered Naruto apologizing as he cried silent that he remembered walking away, and wanting to forget wanting the pain to go away...

He had nothing that could help him so he...so he...what did he do?...went to the red light district to...to buy some "stuff" to help him forget and to help with his pain. The "stuff"he got worked for a little while, he would have to buy more...he was...he was late for the mission...He got up , jumped in the shower, brushed his teeth, then hurriedly got dressed. He went to meet his team, he knew he was over an hour late, but oddly...he didn't care.

He arrived to their meeting point, and realization hit him almost instantaneously, they were all there, all of them...that meant that he would have to do a mission with...with...with Sakura...He felt a stinging in his heart, how was he going to do this mission? Tears threatened to leave his eyes again. Luckily no one but Naruto had noticed that he was there, and Sasuke was thankful that the blond didn't say anything to let the others know of his arrival. "Why don't you guys go along? I will wait for Sasuke, we will catch up soon okay?"

Kakashi, Sai, and...Sakura nodded then went on ahead,as soon as they were out of hearing range Naruto turned to face the Raven "It's okay to cry now, Sasuke. I understand." That was really all Sasuke needed, he dropped to his knees and let out the tears. Naruto walked over to the Uchiha and wrapped his arms around him "It's going to be okay, I promise...I am, and will always, be with you..." 

Well I actually had help…scratch that I was having trouble with how to go about continuing this and my bestest friend in the whole world wrote this for me!

Thanks to Babywolfchick1142 for being the bestest friend ever! Btw, you should read her stories they are awesome but not for kiddies.


End file.
